


Their First Time

by annetheseamaiden



Series: Where There Was Fire, Ashes Remain [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belongs to the world of http://archiveofourown.org/works/1645442</p><p>While on a camping trip vacation, Anne and Richard finally find time to be on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where There Was Fire, Ashes Remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645442) by [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden). 



Anne hated when they wanted to go hiking. Specially when they planned to stay the night up in the mountain without the luxury of electricity.

“I am just saying. I am not going. That is my final word.”  
“C’mon Anne, it will be fun!” Isabel insisted.  
“Easy for you to say. It is not fair that Richard gets to stay in here. Warm and cozy, while he plays his guitar, while I am up in the mountain being eaten by mosquitoes.”  
“You just want to see ‘Lost’, Anne. Just accept it.” Richard teased her.  
“Shut up, Richard. Papa please! Last time I went up hiking I twisted my ankle and ended up in the hospital because the infected mosquito bite.”  
Richard Neville sighed.  
“Papa please! I hate hiking.”  
“You cannot stay here alone, Anne!”  
“Mama please!”  
“You have to go to bed by 10:00pm.” Her Mother, Nan de Beauchamp said.  
“Okay!” Anne said looking at her Mother with a smile.  
“Nan!” Richard Neville cried.  
“Oh c’mon Richard,” Cecily York said tapping his back, “Richard would be here. He wont let her light with fire one of her paintings because she did not liked how they looked like.”  
“That was one time!” Anne cried to Cecily. “You ended up buying it because you said that you liked it.”  
“Okay!” Richard Neville submitted to his daughter’s and wife will.  
“You go to bed my ten. Just as your mother said. Did you hear me young lady.”  
“Okay.” Anne said, pecking her father’s cheek with a kiss.  
“Okay. Then we are all settled, right? Edmund?Ned? Meg? Eliza you are not supposed to wear that like that!” Richard York Sr. said to his daughter.  
“Well I am in my room. Do not bother me unless it is for food or if it is because the cabin is on fire.” Anne said to Richard.  
“Do I have to cook for her too? I didn’t signed up for babysitting.”  
“Just make sure that she does not make something crazy. Okay. Her art projects are getting out of control.”  
“Nice Dad, limiting your daughter’s potential.” Anne said as she gave her Mother a hug, before walking to her room, slamming the door so hard that it was felt thought every part of the house.

The large family of the Yorks and the small family of Nevilles started to leave the house. Anne was still in her room, while Richard was in the door, waving goodbye, but Edward was the one who last stepped out the door.

“Bye!” Richard said.  
“My little brother!” Edward smiled.  
“What?”  
Edward started to laugh, raising his eyebrows.  
“Good luck, little brother. I know what the two of you are up to.”


	2. Part Two

Anne stepped out of the shower. She had washed her hair with her coconut scent shampoo, a scent that drove Richard insane when it was in her hair, and then she bathed with a rose oil soap which she loved, and Richard said that it was the sweetest scent. Anne dried her hair with her, letting her natural waves be. She wanted to look natural. She wanted Richard to see her as she was.

She then dressed herself in the nicest underwear that she had, because her Mother still went with her to buy, and they were the sexiest that she had. They were cream with a mixture of lace and satin and she had the matching bra too, which she begged for her mother to buy them. Anne then dressed herself in the dress that she had bought specifically for the night. It was a light shade of pink, and it had little flower sown into it in a lighter shade of pink. She knew that she looked beautiful that night. She just hoped that Richard thought it too.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Richard took a quick shower too. Only because Anne was taken one. He had showered after they came from the lake, and even though that was around four hours ago, he felt dirty.

He looked for Edward’s manly perfume, one that Anne once said that it was like looking at Adonis himself. He was now ready, waiting for Anne. He had no idea on what to do. He did not. This would be his first time with a girl. The first time that he would have been with anyone. As he sat, waiting for her, he tried to remember what he had read, but he was so nervous that he had forgotten. Then Anne stepped out of the bathroom. Richard stared at him and smiled at her. His heart began to race. He felt a high noise in his ears, feeling dizzy when he saw her.

“Hi . . .” Richard said standing up from the chair.  
Anne smiled, “Hey!”  
“You look beautiful.” Richard said to her.  
“Thanks.” Anne said as she walked to the bed, sitting in the edge of the bed.  
“Do you want to eat now?” He asked her almost in a whisper as he sat next to her.  
Anne shook her head. “I am not hungry.”  
“Nor do I.” Richard said, “And I think that the pasta is a little dry.”  
“Well, you have always been an awful cook.” Anne said.  
“And you always are awfully honest!” Richard smiled.  
Anne wanted to kill herself at the moment. She was know insulting him when they should just be flattering each other. The fear was talking.  
“We do not have to do this if you did not wish to, Anne.” Richard started, “You don’t have to do–”  
“I want to.” Anne said in a whisper.

Richard did not know what to do. Seeing Anne standing there, so pretty and strong, yet at the same time he knew how fragile she could be. He started to unbutton his shirt revealing his chest to Anne.  
Anne unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Richard stared at her body. He had never seen her in her underwear. Never, and to see such intimate side of her did not had words. He pulled his pants know, then his boxers, revealing himself completely to the girl in front of him. Anne had never seen a naked man before. She had never see one. She knew what men had, but she had never seen one herself. She couldn’t take her eyes of his body, who was seemed so firm and soft at the same time. Richard started to feel uncomfortable, but it changed when Anne unclipped her bra, letting it fall to her feet. He looked at her breasts, he did not know if they were beautiful or what, since they seemed so pure and perfect. He could feel himself growing aroused now. He could, and when Anne slid down her underwear, he just stared at her naked body. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. She was like if she had been made of wax. Maybe of porcelain. 

He stepped closer towards her, looking her now straight at her eyes. Anne was looking at him too. There eyes were chained to each other, and as he snaked his arms around her, Anne wrapped her arms around his neck too. As she caressed his hair, Richard embraced her into a kiss. A kiss that was full of love. A kiss of first love.

Richard took the lead this time. He wanted to make Anne feel comfortable and started now to kiss her. He went soft, but Anne went more strong. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. Anne’s hands were still in his hair, and his were on her waist. He did not know where to touch her, so he just mantained his hands on her waist. As he lowered himself to kiss her neck, he found that if he touched her breasts, Anne would hold him tighter. And that was what he did. He started to caress her breast, massaging her nipples with his thumbs. Anne moaned when he changed his thumbs for his lips, as he trailed down to kiss her belly.

“Richard!” Anne winced when his fingers brushed her hips.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, a worried look on his face.  
Anne took a deep breath. Being touched there, it gave her tickles.  
“It tickles!” Anne laughed, making Richard crawl back to her face. Looking at her eyes, he smiled at her before kissing her lips. 

He could feel her smiling. Even though it was dark, his eyes were closed her could feel the curl of the beautiful girl’s lip beneath him curling as she smiled. That smiled gave Richard the confidence to do something daring. He trailed down his hand and touched her in her most intimate part, making her jump at his touch. He know remembered something. He read somewhere, and had heard his brothers talk about how girls loved being touched in a little bud they had in the upper part of their womanhood. He touched her there, he thought because Anne’s breathing was now getting heavier. Anne’s nails were scratching him. He knew he must have been doing something right because Anne said that he should go faster. He started to trail down again, giving a kiss to each one of her hip bones before kissing her thighs.

Anne suddenly felt weird. To have Richard so close to her, as he caressed her thighs with his lips and hands. But when he placed his lips on her inner thighs, she stopped feeling weird. Anne started to moan as Richard kissed her in her most intimate part. Anne started to feel an unfamiliar warmness in her belly, tightening around it, which made her groan.

“Are you okay?” Richard asked as he looked up to her, crawling back up to her.  
“I am and I want you know!” Anne said as she caressed Richard’s chest.  
“We can stop now, if you wish to.”  
“I don’t want to stop. Nor do you wish to. Right?” Anne asked feeling him pressing against her.  
“No.” Richard answered as he begged to catched breath as Anne touched him in his most intimate part. “No.”  
“Make me yours.” Anne replied. “Only yours.”  
“Mine?” Richard said as he positioned himself.  
“Yes. Yours!” Anne said a little scared. She knew it would hurt. She was not afraid of the act, just of the pain.  
Richard now did not know what to do. He first entered her fast, making Anne wince in pain.  
“I am sorry!” He said, looking straight at her gentle eyes, “I am so sorry!”  
“Okay! Just go slower. You’ll always have me.”  
“I am so sorry! I don’t really–”

Anne didn’t let him finish. Anne embraced him into a kiss, yet feeling a little scared that he would go fast again. And he did again, this time he still went fast, but he noticed it before time.  
“I am so sorry!” Richard said with an horror look on his face.

Anne started to giggle as she felt pain.

“Why are you laughing?” He asked feeling embarrassed and concerned.  
“I love you!” Anne said as he this time thrusted into her a little more delicate than the last time.

Richard was now getting the trick. He started to thrust into her slowly, yet with a little bit of a gentle force. He was no longer afraid of it, and he was already starting to feel the pleasure it gave him. Him!  
Richard looked upon Anne, and realized that he had been being selfish. He read that girls weren’t like boys, so he lowered his hand, and started to rub the bud between her legs.

Anne’s eyes went back to her head as Richard increased his finger’s speed. Then the tightening around her belly became more strong. Between Richard inside of her, his fingers on her, his warm body against her, his hot breath against her neck, and his eyes staring back at her though she could not see him, it made her feel complete; and when the pleasure took control of Richard, she felt herself too. It was as if something good had bursted inside of her. As if something was calming her, allowing her to breath once again.  
She opened her eyes, only to find Richard still on her, with his eyes closed, biting his lower lip.

“I love you.” He whispered as he rested his head on her chest, “I am never letting you go.”  
“You better not.”  
“Was I good?” He asked her. “Did I pleased you?”  
“Yes!” Anne laughed, “You did!” A tear escaping from her eye.  
“Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? I am sorry . . . I didn’–”  
“You didn’t hurt me!” Anne said as pulled herself up, covering her breasts with the blanket. Anne took Richard’s face in her hands.  
“You could never hurt me.”  
‘But you are crying!” He said as he cleaned the tear from her cheek.  
“I just love you!” Anne said, another tear streaming from her eye.  
“You love me, Anne? Truly?” He asked her, feeling so vulnerable right now.  
“I do. Perhaps I always have!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine it happened for my other story, 'Where there was fire, ashes remain'. I hope you liked it. Comment and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
